Un millón de cicatrices
by mpwhispers
Summary: Lisbon se cuestiona sobre su relación con Pike. UA casi al final.
1. Chapter 1

**Lisbon se cuestiona sobre su relación con Pike. UA.**

 **Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen (dolor, dolor y más dolor).**

El hombre de cabello negro permanece acostado en la misma cama que ella, dormido, ignorando de manera inocente sus pensamientos sobre su relación.

Ella, Teresa Lisbon, no puede evitar dar vueltas y vueltas sobre los últimos meses, últimamente todo es rutina sin sonrisas incluidas; de repente, la idea de que está perdiendo tiempo en una relación no productiva la sofoca, corta su respiración. Toma impulso y se levanta de la cama, necesita una ducha, necesita que el agua fría le ayude a ordenar toda la tormenta de ideas que se cuelgan sin tregua en su cabeza.

El agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo la hace sentir mejor por un segundo, pero luego un pensamiento persistente se desliza sutilmente y la golpea, no tiene barreras para negarlo; cierra ambas manos en puños y deja que caer su cabeza hacia adelante, las lágrimas son disfrazadas por el agua que moja su cabello negro y lo pega a su rostro.

Le resulta imposible negar a sí misma que está enamorada de Patrick Jane, y se detesta ante tal signo de debilidad, porque jamás fue la chica que sufre por amor, incluso, una parte de ella está orgullosa de ser quien siempre termina rompiendo corazones; pero esta vez, se siente como si fuera el suyo el que se está quebrando.

Cuando termina de tomar la ducha, se siente cansada y no tarda en empezar a sentir el sueño abordarla, su mente ha jugado demasiado con ella en las últimas semanas. Siente los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Marcus Pike abrazarla, y eso hace que su corazón se encoja un poco, él no merece eso, no merece que ella esté allí con él mientras piensa en otro hombre.

X

A la mañana siguiente escucha a su pareja levantarse y tomar una ducha, se hunde un poco más entre las sábanas y las almohadas; su mente no deja de trabajar, conoce de sobra los siguientes pasos del día, sabe que cuando Marcus termine de vestirse, la levantará con un beso en la frente y mientras ella toma su turno para ducharse, él preparará el desayuno y tenderá la cama.

Su corazón se siente pesado y el malestar se empieza a expandir por toda la habitación, no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede continuar con la misma farsa. Escucha al agente del FBI del departamento de arte robado salir del cuarto de baño, lo escucha buscar su traje en el armario y acercarse a ella cuando está completamente vestido, siente sus labios contra su frente y no puede evitar que una lágrima se escape.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el hombre de cabello negro y cuerpo musculoso realmente preocupado mientras sus manos acarician delicadamente sus mejillas.

Ella cierra los ojos y toma aire antes de mentir —Sí —contesta en un susurro —Solo es un dolor de cabeza, creo que me voy a tomar el día libre.

Él asiente, su mano derecha se esconde en el espacio entre su largo cabello y su cuello, se acerca a ella una vez más y esta vez permanece inhalando el aroma de ella más tiempo del que ella quisiera; realmente le duele pensar que puede lastimarlo si terminan, porque en todos los meses juntos, él ha sido muy atento, amable y cariñoso mientras ella lo trata de manera casi fría y desinteresada.

Cierra los ojos y se permite seguir durmiendo en lo que debería ser una cama cálida, pero que se siente tan fría y triste.

Escucha la voz de él en un punto lejano avisándole que el desayuno queda sobre la mesa y que si se sigue sintiendo mal lo llame. Aquello la lastima aún más, porque él no merece que le rompan el corazón dos veces.

Está agotada, agotada de mentirle a Pike, de ignorar sus sentimientos por Jane, y sobre todo de engañarse a sí misma.

X

Intenta respirar.

Está cayendo en la oscuridad.

Intenta agarrarse de algo, pero no hay nada.

…

Jane permanece acostado en su sofá,

Ignorando como siempre el mundo a su alrededor.

Pike la mira lastimado,

Ella no comprende, pero deduce

Y su corazón se rompe, él lo descubrió.

…

Intenta respirar.

Está cayendo en la oscuridad.

Intenta agarrarse de algo, pero no hay nada.

X

—Lisbon. Lisbon. Teresa.

Escucha su apellido y luego su primer nombre, se siente confundida y desorientada; pero siente un leve movimiento en su hombro. Aún sigue con los ojos cerrados, el cansancio la abraza poderosamente. El miedo de la pesadilla continua allí, junto a pequeños vestigios.

Siente una mano en su frente y la voz de él, de Patrick Jane llamar a la ambulancia. No puede abrir los ojos para verificarlo, todo es tan pesado. —Debe ser un sueño —piensa antes de volver a sumergirse en la completa oscuridad e ignorar su alrededor.

X

Despierta. Marcus está a su lado tomando su mano y dando pequeños masajes circulares a sus nudillos. Le toma más de un segundo darse cuenta que aquella no es su habitación.

Pike ve el miedo en sus ojos y antes que ella reaccione, habla —Estás en el hospital.

Ella asiente, le da luz verde para que continúe explicando, y él lo hace.

—Jane te trajo. Creo que debes darle las gracias. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Había llamado a tu celular y no contestabas—su voz es suave, abrazadora —Entonces, fue a la casa, estuvo tocando la puerta y continuabas sin contestar, me llamó —hace una pausa, su voz se quiebra un poco, la preocupación de horas antes continúa en el mismo lugar —le dije el lugar donde estaba la llave de repuesto. Me volvió a llamar, dijo que estabas ardiendo en fiebre y que había llamado a la ambulancia. Cuando llegué aquí, los doctores te estaban revisando, aún no tienen una causa clara y los exámenes de sangre no dicen nada.

—Estoy cansada. Tengo sueño —cierra los ojos.

X

Intenta respirar.

Está cayendo en la oscuridad.

Intenta agarrarse de algo, pero no hay nada.

…

Jane permanece acostado en su sofá,

Ignorando como siempre el mundo a su alrededor.

Pike la mira lastimado,

Ella no comprende, pero deduce

Y su corazón se rompe, él lo descubrió.

…

Intenta respirar.

Está cayendo en la oscuridad.

Intenta agarrarse de algo, pero no hay nada.

X

—Teresa.

Está vez, al salir de la pesadilla, logra despertar, aún sigue aturdida y sus sentidos no están del todo orientados; pero ahora es capaz de abrir los ojos.

El agente de FBI de cabello oscuro acaricia con una mano su cabello, ella cruza su mirada con él antes que pequeños trozos de su pesadilla la aborden, entonces rompe el contacto visual y mira a un punto más allá. —Tuviste una pesadilla —dice él esperando que ella pueda contar con él para hablar sobre sus temores, pero ella calla y él cambia el tema.

—Posiblemente te den de alta en una hora o dos.

X

X

No es necesario levantarse y cumplir la misma rutina de días anteriores, pero lo hace.

No puede quedarse en cama solo por el agotamiento, si fuera así, entonces lo haría todos los días.

Camino al trabajo se obliga a concentrarse en el tráfico que hay.

Ese día, las cosas son normales: no hay caso, así que hay que llenar papeles, siempre es lo uno o lo otro. El día avanza, evita conscientemente a Jane, sabe que debe dar las gracias, pero al ser él, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo se bloquean. No puede seguir cerca de Jane, no más, porque cada vez es más doloroso, porque cada vez que está a lado de él, debe recordarse que ella es pareja de Pike.

Él la sorprende en la sala de descanso; su traje de tres piezas, sus rizos rubios y desordenados, todo en él le atrae.

Ella se bloquea, no puede respirar, no puede seguir a lado de él sin que su mente empiece a imaginar toda una vida en donde los dos están juntos.

—Llevas sin reír mucho tiempo. Eso mata. La infelicidad mata. —se sorprende de escucharlo, no le sorprende su intromisión, pero sí que rompa el silencio, al menos últimamente, ambos han evitado hablarse.

—No soy infeliz. —contesta casi demasiado a prisa, enviando señales inconscientes al rubio de todo lo que va mal.

—Estoy seguro que no eres feliz. O eres feliz o eres infeliz, no hay nada más.

Sus palabras la hacen querer golpearlo, ¿por qué siempre tienen que tener la razón?

Él rompe las barreras imaginarias de espacio personal, la abraza y presiona delicadamente su cabeza contra su hombro pasando una mano detrás de sus hombros y la otra en su cabello. Él siente la humedad de sus lágrimas caer por su rostro y las de ella penetrando en su traje. Tiene que tomar valor, tiene que hacerlo ahora; pero al querer hablar, sus palabras se cierran en un nudo que le dificulta incluso respirar.

Respira. Inhala, exhala.

—Te amo —susurra tan alto como puede.

Ella queda paralizada, no sabe si lo que acaba de oír es real o solo forma parte del espectro de algún fantasma, pero Jane repite sus palabras y entonces está segura de que es real, de que el sentimiento es bidireccional y de que no se imagina seguir viviendo sin él.

X

Le importa Pike, no se merece que lo lastime; pero continuar una relación de sentimientos unidireccionales es mucho más doloroso.

 **Ta. Da.**

 **Ni idea de dónde salió esto.**

 **Sé que debería continuar con las historias largas empezadas, pero la universidad realmente me abruma y escribir (y publicar y recibir mensajes acarician mi ego) me hace sentir bien.**

 **¡Un caballo, un caballo, mi reino por un caballo! Shakespeare.**

 **No sé, creo que esto nace del sentimiento de que Lisbon en la Temporada 6 se encuentra entre barreras en su relación. Sé lo que es estar allí, quizá por ello siento que esta narración pudo haber sido más fluida.**

 **Espero que disfruten, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y añadir a sus favoritos. Besos.**

 **PD: Si alguien del fandom Romanogers lee esto, quiero que sepa dos cosas: 1. Lamento tener abandonado al fandom; 2. Regresaré con un one shot o drabble que se está solidificando.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Bruno Heller.**

 **Parte II de Un millón de cicatrices.**

 **Volar.**

El sol pega con fuerza sobre su piel blanca llena de pecas mientras cruza la calle, es mediodía, Marcus la ha llamado anteriormente para quedar en almorzar en un restaurante frente a las oficinas centrales del FBI; camina casi robóticamente, se fija en el semáforo peatonal que ahora le da luz verde, pero siente un malestar general que no le permite enfocarse al cien por ciento en el momento, cuando llega al restaurante él ya está allí.

Es un almuerzo casi normal, con la típica conversación de cómo ha ido el día de ambos hasta ahora, sobre los casos resueltos y por resolver que cada uno tiene en su unidad asignada, la única excepción llega al final, cuando ella está a punto de terminar con él y él la interrumpe con una propuesta de matrimonio.

Su mente se sumerge en un recuerdo: en la primera vez que alguien le propuso matrimonio y aquella como esta vez la respuesta fue un no; solo que ahora no alcanza a verbalizarlo, las palabras quedan presas en su interior, el estrés de la situación la sofoca. Abre y cierra los ojos intentando enfocarse en su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Marcus realmente preocupado por la salud de ella.

Lisbon asiente, sugiere dar un paseo y él está de acuerdo con la idea.

Caminan durante unos minutos en silencio antes de que él empiece a hablar, no desean discutir, pocas veces lo han hecho, sin embargo, él sabe que hay algo que la molesta o la incomoda y se ha percatado cuando ha intentado tomarle la mano y ella se ha negado.

—Es por Patrick, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira entre confundida y perpleja, no sabe cómo tomar sus palabras, y antes que ella pueda decir algo, Marcus vuelve a hablar.

—Piensas que él pueda estar celoso que si te casas conmigo ya no le prestarás atención a él.

Por un momento pensó que él lo había notado, que se había dado cuento que ella estaba enamorada de Patrick, una parte de ella cree que eso hubiera sido una opción viable, que hubiera hecho quizá las cosas más fáciles. Siempre le ha sido fácil cortar relaciones, pero no ahora, ahora se siente como si al hacerlo, al terminar con él, estuviera terminando con la oportunidad de tener estabilidad en su vida.

Respira profundamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos habla. —No me quiero casar contigo.

Él se siente un poco desilusionado, un poco herido, pero se esfuerza en ver las cosas con optimismo. —Está bien. Creo que fue algo apresurado de mi parte, quizá lo intente después. —dice con voz condescendiente.

Ella mueve la cabeza en forma negativa, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensó, el cielo está despejado, el sol alumbra con fuerza, los pájaros trinan y todo el escenario que se vislumbra externamente no es más que lo contrario a las emociones en su pecho. —No Marcus. No quiero hacerlo ni ahora ni después. Estoy terminando nuestra relación.

Un pequeño remolino de viento se forma a sus pies arrastrando consigo hojas caídas y tierra, ella evita su mirada, evita mirar la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de él, a pesar de ello, no puede evitar sentir en la atmósfera a su alrededor que las cosas son diferentes ahora, que ha roto su corazón cuando meses atrás prometió no hacerlo.

Un silencio culpable cae sobre ella. Marcus Pike es el primero en excusarse diciendo que tiene que volver a la oficina; Teresa no le sigue, por más que quisiera asegurarse que estará bien, porque sabe que por ahora no lo estará, por ahora el dolor lo golpeará con fuerza cuando no se lo merecía. Caminan en direcciones contrarias, sin despedidas.

Lisbon camina con los brazos cruzados de regreso al departamento de delitos graves del FBI, cuando llega, el malestar se asienta en su estómago, se apresura a los baños y devuelve todo su almuerzo, se siente débil, febril y triste, enjuaga su boca y se lava el rostro, el reflejo en el espejo es pálido y enfermo, piensa en pedir el resto del día libre, pero en lugar de ello se refugia en terminar los papeles de informes que están sobre su cubículo. Ella siente la mirada de Jane, quien se encuentra acostado detrás de ella en el sofá, posada sobre su espalda; algo que extraña del CBI, es que, al contrario del FBI, ella era la jefa y tenía su propia oficina.

No se percata que el rubio de ojos azules se ha levantado de su lugar habitual hasta que lo ve frente a su escritorio ofreciéndole una taza de té, no dicen nada, se dejan envolver por los pequeños murmullos de los otros agentes sentados en sus propios cubículos, afuera el clima parece continuar de buen humor derritiendo los helados de las personas en su mayoría adolescentes cuyo período de clases parece haber terminado.

Toma su té lentamente, observando pequeños detalles como el sabor fresco de la menta y tocando toda la superficie de la taza con sus pulgares reconociendo que es la taza favorita de Patrick Jane, suele ser una persona de café sin restricción de horas, pero ahora el té le sienta fenomenal, de algún modo se siente cálida y protegida.

…

Esa noche, es la última en abandonar el trabajo, insiste en conducir sola cuando Jane se ofrece a llevarla a casa, no desea lastimar a nadie más, ahora solo desea aclarar su mente de la tormenta de pensamientos negativos que la abordan. Conduce lento y respetando todas las señales de tráfico, mira el reloj del auto, son las nueve y media de la noche, —será una noche larga —piensa.

Cuando llega a la casa de una sola planta estaciona el auto en la cochera, permanece un momento sentada en el asiento de piloto observando la luz de las farolas alumbrando las aceras y los jardines preciosamente cuidados. No es habitual en ella fumar, pero ahora siente la necesidad, el impulso, la ansiedad por la nicotina. Abre la puerta del auto sacando con ella su bolso de mano, una suave brisa la envuelve revolviendo su cabello negro.

No es necesario que introduzca la llave y gire la cerradura para saber que no encontrará las cosas de él, cosas pequeñas y sutiles que habían encontrado su lugar en casa de ella.

La luz de la luna se filtra por las traslúcidas cortinas que cubren las ventanas. La mayor parte de su vida ha sido llegar a un departamento vacío de calor humano, pero ahora la situación le resulta insoportable, es como si él se haya llevado la única esperanza que tenía de tener un hogar verdadero; porque si es sincera consigo misma, sabe que el hecho de que Patrick haya confesado su amor por ella no significa estabilidad, es consciente de eso, de que con Jane todo es susceptible a cambios y giros bruscos e inesperados. Y, sin embargo, hay un peso menos en su pecho, vivir sin Pike es mucho mejor, aunque no más fácil que fingir amarlo.

Enciende las luces de la entrada y deposita su bolso sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina, abre un cajón extrayendo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Enciende una hornilla y pone a hervir agua, observa una carta bajo el frasco de café, y repasa con la yema de sus dedos la inigualable y perfecta caligrafía de Marcus, no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa por lo bien que conoce su adicción al café.

…

Termina de leer la carta y esta vez la necesidad de fumar y tomar café se esfuman, ni siquiera se levanta del sofá, se permite cerrar los ojos y en cuestión de segundos todo el agotamiento del día la golpea haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

…

…

Su cuerpo duele y siente su cabeza a punto de estallar, se mueve lentamente hasta lograr sentarse abriendo lentamente los ojos, por un momento se ve cegada por la luz del día entrando por la ventana; entonces cuando se percata que deben ser más de las ocho de la mañana, se levanta bruscamente del sofá enviando señales de alerta a todo su organismo y este reacciona provocando calambres en su estómago y náuseas.

No mira dentro de la taza para observar lo que ha devuelto, está segura que no es más que líquido y bilis, pues es consciente que, desde el almuerzo del día anterior el cual también devolvió no ha consumido nada más. Se recuesta contra la pared del baño deslizándose hasta estar sentada permitiéndose recuperar un poco de fuerza; siente el sabor ácido y amargo en su boca, la sensación de ardor quemando su garganta, el golpeteo de su corazón por la agitación de momentos antes. Escucha el timbre del celular, se levanta del lugar donde se encuentra y siente su cabeza latir con fuerza y haciéndola perder la estabilidad, se apoya en la pared e inhala profundamente, cuando siente que puede continuar, lava su rostro con agua fría evitando el reflejo en el espejo.

Mira la pantalla del celular: una llamada perdida y tres mensajes; está a punto de abrir los mensajes cuando el celular vuelve a sonar.

—¿Hola? —habla reaccionando un segundo tarde que no ha visto a quién pertenece la llamada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Cho con su habitual voz frugal.

—Sí. Solo se me hizo algo tarde, en una hora estoy allí —dice a la vez que consulta la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

—No hay problema. Por cierto, Jane intentó llamarte, está realmente preocupado. Dijo que pasaría a buscarte.

Ella asiente y envía un sonido afirmativo. La llamada finaliza y antes de poner el celular sobre la mesa, este vuelve a sonar, esta vez se asegura de ver el identificador de llamadas. Jane.

—Estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿estás bien? —habla apresuradamente ocultando su preocupación tras una voz risueña y alegre, delatándose por ser demasiado nerviosa.

Teresa en lugar de contestar abre la puerta principal, siente los brazos de él rodearla con fuerza, afuera la luz del sol brilla con la intensidad característica del verano y el cielo luce despejado a excepción de algunas pocas nubes de color blanco.

 **¿Y?**

 **¿Una tercera parte?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sé que debería estar haciendo tarea (siempre debo estar haciendo tarea), pero escribir me resulta más divertido y relajante que la tarea. Niños, no sigan mi mal ejemplo.**

 **Bye. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El mentalista es producto de la maravillosa mente de Bruno Heller.**

 **Parte III de Un millón de cicatrices. Capítulo final.**

 **Permanecer.**

Lisbon se resguarda en los brazos de él intentando calmar la creciente ansiedad en su pecho, el reciente malestar de la mañana no es más que el producto de todo el estrés en el que se ha visto inmiscuida en los últimos meses: casos sin resolver, verse involucrada en el asesinato de uno de los sospechosos (como si una sola vez no hubiera bastado para casi enloquecer), una relación no productiva, el debate interno entre lo que es y lo que desea ser.

Jane puede sentir cómo la respiración de ella se acelera o quizá la de él mismo, no está tan seguro, el sentimiento de culpa suele golpearlo con fuerza cuando por momentos ve el temor al abandono en los ojos de ella. No puede retroceder, no puede cambiar las cosas y mucho menos arrepentirse de sus acciones, aunque una parte de él piense que quizá lo mejor hubiera sido jamás abandonarla luego de matar a Red John, pero puede **permanecer** , ahora tiene esa obligación consigo mismo a jamás volver a abandonarla; y quizá sus pensamientos son egoístas, porque no solo lo hace por ella, sino que lo hace por él, sobre todo por él, porque la necesita, porque luego de vivir años con la única razón de seguir con vida siendo una venganza, ahora ella es un ancla para continuar respirando.

Patrick rompe el abrazo tomando con cuidado sus hombros y alejándola lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro, nota su tez anormalmente pálida y no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la preocupación.

—¿Migraña? —pregunta realmente preocupado al notar su reacción ante la luz solar.

Lisbon asiente encogiéndose de hombros al mismo momento, menospreciando el dolor como siempre —un poco —contesta con la voz irritada por los vómitos de los últimos días.

—Oye, en serio, ¿qué pasa? Porque se nota a leguas que no estás bien.

—Jane —amenaza levemente.

Jane la suelta y se ofrece a hacer el desayuno mientras ella se da un baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta principal Jane se detiene a observar el cálido mundo que se dibuja en el exterior: la luz del sol cayendo con delicadeza sobre la superficie de las flores, aceras y tejados; niños pequeños jugando en los jardines de su casa siendo vigilados por sus madres que los observan con amor desde los portales.

Al entrar a la casa observa la caja de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, el sentimiento de decepción perfora en él de a poco, la toma a la vez que con su otra mano sujeta la taza de café frío, tira el café en el lavaplatos y la caja en la basura. Será un camino largo, pero nuevo y lo mejor: juntos.

Jane sonríe ante la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Es una sensación cálida que lo abriga de esperanza y anhelo.

Se mueve por la cocina con pasos mecánicos y decididos como si hubiera pasado toda su vida allí, casi puede adivinar en qué cajón Lisbon guarda cada cosa. Entonces lo nota, observa la carta estrujada con la caligrafía de Pike, a pesar de que respeta su privacidad, su respiración se corta un poco, solo un poco antes de continuar con su empresa; conoce a Marcus, sabe que es un buen hombre y que ama a Teresa, pero ella merece más, mucho más y es consciente que quizá él tampoco es la persona para ella, pero mientras él pueda, se esforzará en darle todo el amor que merece.

…

El camino a la sede del FBI se desenvuelve en silencio, un silencio cómodo y estable.

Lisbon se encoge un poco sobre sí misma manteniendo los ojos cerrados después de las primeras curvas, demasiado preocupada en no devolver el desayuna por el mareo como para percatarse de las miradas de Jane estudiándola.

Antes de bajar del automóvil Jane sostiene a Lisbon de la muñeca en un agarre suave y delicado, dándole la oportunidad de liberarse si lo desea.

—Teresa —sus palabras rompen el silencio, rompen la frágil pared entre ellos.

En un inicio la pelinegra se sorprende, su nombre en los labios de él no es algo usual, incluso a pesar de los años que llevan conociéndose son pocas las veces que la ha llamado por su primer nombre. Ella mira el perfil de su rostro, la mirada de Jane está perdida en algo más allá del volante del auto, ella se suelta de a poco y mira a través de la ventana de su lado imaginando el diálogo que se avecina.

—¿Es posible? —Jane no termina la frase, la deja inconclusa flotando en el aire.

Ella imagina el resto de la pregunta, porque por su mente también ha pasado: ¿existe la posibilidad de que ella esté embarazada?, la respuesta es sí. Y le aterra.

Lisbon siente sus pulmones arder, necesita tomar aire, necesita alejarse de Jane. Siente la mano de él rodear nuevamente su muñeca con delicadeza, siente sus dedos cerrarse sobre los suyos, aferrarse a ella. Eso es lo que no soporta, que él la ame, que él no diga nada más desde ese día, pero que lo demuestre. Retira su mano con fuerza aún sin mirarlo, abre la puerta del auto y la cierra, inhala profunda y abruptamente; incluso ahora al aire libre el aire no es suficiente y empieza a hiperventilar sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

Jane cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya, inhala profundamente; pero la acción es imposible porque de repente siente su rostro húmedo, y su corazón duele o arde o quizá ambas. Sale del auto despacio, dándole tiempo a ella a escuchar cada paso, la imagen de ella teniendo un ataque de pánico lo rompe. Coloca su mano suavemente sobre su hombro, de manera etérea, logra que ella esté de frente, que su mirada se clave en sus ojos.

Los labios de Lisbon aún tiemblan y mueve su pie compulsivamente, un mal hábito adquirido tiempo atrás. Inhala profundamente una vez más.

Jane la toma por los hombros, mantiene la distancia, pero la posición la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

—Quiero que sepas —empieza Jane y su voz se corta sin terminar la frase, inhala y exhala, lo vuelve a intentar, esta vez tomando toda su fuerza interior para no interrumpirse —quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estoy contigo. Estoy a tu lado, siempre. Te amo —y una vez más las palabras salen de él, fluyen, la arrullan envolviéndola en bienestar, en una seguridad casi natural e inquebrantable —y nada puede cambiar eso.

 **Vale, lo que inicio como one shot se convirtió en three shot (o multi chapter de acuerdo con las guías); el punto es que… este es el fin.**

 **Solo quería algo para liberar un poco mi mente de las palabras y de algún modo esto lo logró, pero tengo ideas nuevas y distintas y por ello… esta historia llegó a ustedes con el auspicio de… de nadie pues equisde.**

 **Me tomó mucho tiempo, ¡rayos!**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí, en especial luego de la crisis/ bloqueo de escritor que acabo de atravesar.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron y leyeron. Besos.**


End file.
